


Safe.

by lil_slug



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Richie, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, They're both soft, Vibrators, absolutely shameless, but also horny, sub Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_slug/pseuds/lil_slug
Summary: Eddie is kneeling. Nervous anticipation has long started crawling up and down his spine. His heart is racing, he is feeling so exposed. But he doesn‘t look at the door, knowing he mustn‘t. Eddie has already broken one rule today, and Richie is gonna be disappointed enough with him.Or: I'm too fucking horny, so I wrote 4000+ words of smut.





	Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a fic in this fandom before, but whatever. I mean, I've been reading here for quite a while. IT is really close to my main fandom, Stranger Things, and I love the characters. It's not my first venture into smut, but my first time writing bondage.
> 
> So, here you go. Eddie wants to be a good pet for his master.

Eddie is kneeling. Nervous anticipation has long started crawling up and down his spine. His heart is racing, he is feeling so exposed. But he doesn‘t look at the door, knowing he mustn‘t. Eddie has already broken one rule today, and Richie is gonna be disappointed enough with him.

 

 _Disappointed_.

 

The word hammers against Eddie‘s temples from the inside. Richie gave him a simple task. No, it wasn‘t even a real task. All day long Eddie was allowed to do anything he wanted. He was just forbidden from two things. But then, in the shower, it just happened. It was the scent of Richie‘s shampoo, Eddie reckons. He just wanted to get nice and clean for when his Master gets home, but he touched himself. He came. And now he‘s going to suffer the consequences.

 

Just for a second he looks over his shoulder, through the doorframe, at the living room couch, where comfortable sweatpants and a shirt are lying neatly folded. Somehow, he wishes he could wear them. But Richie left with clear orders.

 

 _Don‘t put on clothes today, unless the doorbell rings and you have to open. Don‘t touch yourself_.

 

And so, as not to disobey yet another order, Eddie remains kneeling, legs spread, eyes fixing on an unspecific spot on the hard floor between his bare knees. He sighs. Okay, he can‘t put on any clothes. Then he should at least be able to make his dick soft. Right now it‘s achingly hard, pointing up at his lowered head. But no matter what Eddie tries to make himself think about, his mind is reeling, always going back to his imminent punishment.

 

Footsteps out in the hall. Eddie shivers, whimpering. Is it Richie? Or just old Mrs Gonzalez from next door coming home from her grocery run? It‘s not the door opposite to Richie‘s and Eddie‘s apartment that is opened, though. A heavy keychain rustles against the lock. And the door creaks open.

 

There he is, Richie, in his checkered button-down, stone-washed, tight jeans, and Converse. Of course, Eddie doesn‘t see him, as he knows he isn‘t allowed to look. He just remembers his Master‘s clothes from earlier today when he left. Back when he told him how he looks just like a young, unconventional radio host should look like.

 

The door slams shut quickly, and Eddie is grateful for that. Someone from outside could have seen him kneeling naked only a few feet away from the entrance. Richie sighs heavily. But he doesn‘t talk. Judging by the sounds, he first drops his backpack. Then, his shoes come off.

 

And suddenly, he is gone. Gone over to the living room without even saying a single word. Only a few seconds after Eddie hears the living room couch creak under Richie‘s weight, sweet words from a sweet voice ring in ears.

 

„Eddie...“ Richie says softly. „Come over here.“

 

Eddie exhales ones. Richie called him by his name. It‘s okay. He‘s allowed to walk upright. But he doesn‘t sit down, choosing to remain standing in front of the couch. The guilt is killing him. It‘s making him small, the fact that he is naked and rock hard, while Richie is allowed clothes.

 

„In my lap.“ Richie invites him. „It‘s okay.“

 

Following the invitation, Eddie straddles his boyfriend. It‘s as much comfort as it is torture, because now his aching cock brushes against Richie‘s shirt, making it twitch with unrequited need for attention. „Richie...“ he whines.

 

„Shhh... don‘t worry, Eds. I love you. Okay? I love you so much.“

 

Eddie coos. With his face pressed into the crook of Richie‘s neck, he relaxes. Warm arms close around him, hands run up and down his bare back. They always do this before starting a scene. Both of them need it. Richie, to get confirmation that nothing he is about to do will seriously harm Eddie. Eddie, to be able to remind himself that he can trust Richie.

 

During their first experiments, this was the one missing piece. They just went right into it, dropped into character, did what they dared to do, and in the end Eddie always ended up crying. Which meant Richie ended up crying too, because he though he‘d hurt Eddie. Well, he had, in a way. But not physically. It was just that, without anything to fall back to, without these comforting words, Eddie sometimes felt unloved, even if he knew this wasn‘t true.

 

Dropping out of character, just for a few minutes, helps with that. And they take their minutes. Eddie finds comfort in this. Being loved, being held. Richie gives him time. This is also part of their agreement. That Eddie decides how long they take beforehand. „I‘m green, Master.“ he eventually whispers.

 

„Good.“ Richie places a small kiss to his temple. „Then get down on your knees. Be a good pet.“

 

Eddie does it without hesitating. He mourns the loss of contact, but also feels the need to proceed. His cock is so hard, so needy, and the longer he waits, the longer it‘s gonna take before he gets to come. _If_ he gets to come at all. _Oh god, no!_

 

„So...“ Richie speaks up. „Why do I come home to find a guilty looking pet? I thought I had you properly house-trained by now.“

 

Eddie whines. „Master...“

 

„Go on, pet. Tell me what you did wrong. Can‘t be the clothes. Still so neatly folded.“ He pats at the folded shirt and sweatpants next to him.

 

„No, Master. A pet doesn‘t get to wear clothes.“

 

Richie pets Eddie‘s head, satisfied. „That‘s right. So it can only be one thing. Did you come today?“

 

„Y-yes, Master.“ Eddie breathes out shakily. He _has_ disappointed Richie. It‘s unbearable.

 

„Even though I told you not to touch your little dick?“

 

„Yes, Master.“

 

„And waiting for me to come home and punish you has made that worthless little thing rock hard again, hm?“

 

Eddie blushes; His face feels so hot, his chest probably turns red too. But his cock remains hard and throbbing. „Yes... yes, Master.“

 

Richie chuckles, though. „Because you thought I was just gonna let this transgression slide, allow you to hump my leg like a filthy little dog until you come?“

 

„No, Master.“

 

„Wait here.“ Richie orders harshly. „I swear, if you move a finger, you won‘t get to come _at all_ today.“

 

„Yes, Master.“ Eddie gulps, but on the inside he is rejoicing. There is still hope. If he doesn‘t allow himself any more mistakes, he might get to come tonight. Richie leaves him kneeling on the floor, but not for long. Eddie doesn‘t even have time to wonder what is next, before he hears more gruff orders. „On all fours, pet.“

 

Eddie obeys, sticking out his ass. Something soft is then pressed against his sensitive hole. He mewls immediately, arching his back as Richie slides the slim, generously lubed object in. Eddie knows what it is. They use it when neither of them wants to spend time on spreading Eddie first.

 

Richie turns the small vibrator to the lowest, most torturous setting. It presses against Eddie‘s prostate, and god, it‘s terrible. If he thought he was desperate before, he is now about to die of need. But Richie is merciless. „That‘s right, pet. You‘re not gonna come from that, and you know it.“

 

Oh yes, Eddie knows it. Stimulation like this is never enough to make him come, no matter how worked up he is. It just is fit to drive him absolutely crazy. Richie goes on „I‘ll take shower. Change into something comfortable. You can relax, okay?“

 

„Yes, Master.“ Eddie whimpers. They keep the dog bed hidden behind the couch. The last thing they need is visitors asking them why they own that thing when they don‘t even have a dog. Eddie knows the rules. A pet doesn‘t have hands. So, he uses his mouth to tug the heavy, fuzzy thing out from there.

 

„That‘s a good pet. Lie down for a while.“ Richie then leaves, not without petting Eddie‘s back a few times.

 

Eddie coos as he snuggles into the cozy pillow, curling up like the good pet he wants to be. Inside of him, the vibrator is mercilessly thrumming against his sweet spot. His lying position only makes it worse, but he knows better than to leave his dog bed. It‘s so warm and comfortable, he actually doesn‘t want to.

  
He can hear the shower going. He can hear Richie practicing his voices in there. One of his many quirks, one that makes Eddie smile. Everything about Richie makes him smile. Even the absolute cruelty of the situation his Master has put him in. Soon enough, Eddie finds himself leaking.

 

* * *

 

He is an absolute mess. Too far gone to be entirely coherent, when Richie finally returns. He smells so nice. So good, like his favorite shampoo. The scent that caused Eddie to touch himself in the first place. A puddle of precum has formed, causing his left side to stick to the dog bed.

 

„Looks like my pet has made a mess.“ Richie notes. „Doesn‘t matter, we‘re gonna clean that up later. Right now I want you to sit down and tell me what exactly you did.“ He casually drops to the couch in his loose shirt and sweatpants, crosses his legs, and looks at Eddie expectantly.

 

Again, Eddie obeys. He finds his body shaking from twenty or so minutes of constant minimal stimulation. „I touched myself, Master.“ he mumbles.

 

„That much I know. When. And how?“

 

„I-in the shower, Master. I j-just wanted to be clean f-f-for you. Hmm.“ He gasps when the vibrator is pushed in deeper by the way he is now kneeling again. „And then it just h-happened, Master.“

 

„Tsk, tsk, tsk.“ Richie shakes his head. „Pet, that‘s so very dis-“

 

„I just hate it when you have to work on Saturdays, Master!“ Eddie suddenly bursts out. „I miss you so much, a-and... and-“

 

„Quiet! Pets don‘t interrupt their Master. One more of these and I‘m gonna leave this thing in you and tie you up all night.“ Richie‘s order doesn‘t leave room for interpretation or disobedience. „Anyways. I was saying, I‘m very disappointed.“

 

Eddie just nods.

 

„Disappointed in myself.“ Richie goes on. „Because I‘m obviously a bad Master. Can‘t even teach you how to follow simple orders.“

 

It‘s unexpected. And it‘s so goddamn sad. Eddie can now feel the tears waiting to be shed at the knowledge that he is responsible for this. His Master thinks less of himself because Eddie was a bad pet. A faint sob falls from his lips.

 

„Now, now.“ Richie whispers. „Don‘t worry. I‘m a good learner. And I‘m gonna try to learn how to be a better Master.“

 

Eddie desperately wants to tell him that he is, in fact, a great Master. The best Master he could wish for, always caring, never unfair. Though, he doesn‘t want to speak without permission again. He does, however, gently nuzzle his face into Richie‘s sweatpants.

 

„I see you wanna be a good pet. Hm? You wanna be a good pet?“ he asks.

 

„Yes, Master. Wanna be so good for you.“ Eddie coos.

 

„To the bedroom then.“ Richie tells him.

 

The way there is short. And it‘s also a blur for Eddie, because the vibrator that is still seated neatly inside of him mercilessly pokes him. Crawling on all fours like a good pet, he leaves a trail of precum behind. He climbs on to the bed, that Richie has already prepared for him.

 

„Look at you!“ he croons from behind. „All needy and ready to take your punishment. Think if you get it over with I‘m gonna let you come sooner?“

 

Richie just knows him too well. Of course, that is one intention. But Eddie also wants to be good. He wants to be _good_ for his Master. „Maybe, Master.“ he mumbles.

 

„But that‘s not gonna happen. Lie down for me.“

 

Eddie does as he‘s told, just to find the leather cuffs clasp around his wrists and ankles. Lying on his back, the vibrator prods him even worse than before, though it‘s still not even remotely enough. How can his mind be falling apart like that already? Is it because he has already come once today, so his body is now extra sensitive? That must be it.

 

„The gag first. Open up, pet.“ Richie mercilessly stuffs the ball gag into Eddie‘s mouth. „And the blindfold, hm? Just for good measure.“

 

The black velvet thing robs Eddie of his most important sense. He cries out once into the gag.

 

„Give me a color.“

 

Eddie can‘t say ‚Green‘. It comes out more like „Geeng“ through the gag, but Richie understands.

 

„And now say ‚Red‘ once.“

 

Their safeword sounds a bit like „Egg“ now, which is okay. Richie will get it if Eddie uses it in earnest.

 

„Very good.“ Richie praises. „And now I‘m gonna have to punish you. You think you deserve punishment?“

 

Eddie nods furiously in response. He doesn‘t just deserve it. He _needs_ it. Because it‘s not okay. Nothing is okay as long as Richie thinks he has somehow failed in training his pet! He doesn‘t expect Richie to turn on the TV, though. Some news anchor suddenly begins droning about tax cuts, something that Eddie would usually be interested in. Not now, though.

 

„A good pet will be content with the attention Master gives it.“ Richie explains. „A good pet doesn‘t forget who‘s in control. So...“

 

Eddie can‘t see a thing, so when Richie pinches his left nipple hard, he wails against the ball gag, arching his back. And, _oh shit_ , it doesn‘t stop. It‘s not Richie pinching him, it‘s a nipple clamp. And then, one of these vile contraptions clasps around his right nipple too. Eddie can only try to stay still, because the slightest movement causes a terrible ache in these sensitive spots now.

 

„...so you gotta learn that you can‘t always be the center of attention. A bad pet doesn‘t deserve that.“ Shuddering, Eddie can then feel Richie‘s hot breath in his ear, when his Master whispers „Here‘s what I‘m gonna do. I‘m gonna relax, because I just worked nine hours and need some rest. And you‘ll be taking what I give you and be grateful for it. Are you gonna be grateful, pet?“

 

Again, Eddie nods. Only until one hand on his forehead keeps him still.

 

And then, the world around him collapses into a deep, black abyss of nothing, when Richie stuffs his ears with perfectly snug fitting plugs. There is nothing left. No light. No sound. He can‘t move. The two or so seconds that Richie withdraws from him are absolute hell, that sends his mind into turmoil.

 

But, mercifully, the bed gives in a little, and the warm feeling of his Master‘s hands returns to him. They find their way right to his cock, but Richie doesn‘t do anything exactly substantial. He just uses two fingers, gliding up and down Eddie‘s aching, swollen shaft. Sometimes they circle around the head, which is just too much for Eddie to keep his hips still.

 

Eddie quickly learns, though, that too much writhing and bucking his hips will make thing worse. For one, this causes the vibrating torture in his ass to increase. And then, of course, a restless pet is a bad pet, and Richie‘s hands withdraw entirely when that happens.

 

That‘s just the worst, because the absence of touch really is the absence of _reality_. Whenever he isn‘t touched by Richie, Eddie doesn‘t exist. He is disembodied wraith, floating through silent, black nothing. The pain from the nipple clamps isn‘t nearly enough to ground him. He sobs then. At least he thinks he does. The teasing hands only return once he has steadied himself.

 

For what little comfort they bring, they also torment him, though. The vibrator isn‘t enough. The two fingers aren‘t enough. And Eddie can only imagine what is going on in the bedroom. Richie, leaned against the headboard of their bed, relaxed, watching the TV.

 

The image imprints itself into his inner eye. Eddie can actually see it. In an out-of-body experience he can see Richie not paying the shaking, naked body next to him any more mind than absolutely necessary. How long has this been going on? It could be just a minute. It could be an hour. There is no sense of time here in the void of his own mind, where Eddie will remain trapped until his Master decides he has suffered enough.

 

This goes on for so long, _so long!_ Eddie might be sobbing. He might be wailing, he doesn‘t know. But it clicks for him, eventually. It doesn‘t matter. His supposed ‚suffering‘. Eddie is a _pet_. And a pet will sit by its Masters side when Master wants to watch TV. A pet will allow Master to pet it any way he deems fitting. A pet will be _grateful_ for that. Because this makes Master happy. Master is a pet‘s whole world. A pet is nothing without its Master. Being obedient, quiet, affectionate. All these things make Master smile. So, who is Eddie to touch himself when he isn‘t allowed to? And who is Eddie to hope for this to end, when he is actually learning his lesson?

 

Eddie was a bad pet today. Richie is the best Master he could wish for.

 

Maybe, if he wasn‘t so far gone, he would notice himself drifting away into his subspace. Tied up like this, reduced to a willing recipient of vibration and touch, he doesn‘t recognize the shift, though. It comes to him slowly, without announcing itself. His mind goes from _‚I‘m alone! Everything is black! I can‘t hear!‘_ to _‚Richie! Richie! Richie! Richie!‘_.

 

Suddenly, the world is back. Eddie shrieks when the plugs are pulled from his ears without warning. The gag follows, and everything that he had to contain for so long spills over at once. „Wan‘ be good! Wan‘ be good! Good pet for Master. Wan‘ be good for Master! Sorry! Sorry!“ he begins babbling, sobbing. Everything is still so far away. The nearly muted TV, the sounds of the outside world. It sounds like his ears are still plugged with something that just muffles everything.

 

The blindfold remains on, but Richie‘s voice is back. _Oh god, his voice!_ Eddie has missed it more than anything else. „But you _are_ a good pet.“ his Master soothingly whispers. „A good pet can make a mistake. That‘s okay. It‘s okay.“ Eddie then feels his face peppered with many little kisses. He sobs. The black velvet is drenched in his tears.

 

„Wan‘ be good!“ he repeats. „Wan‘ be good.“

 

„I know. I know.“ Richie coos. „It‘s not gonna take much longer. Just one more thing to do, then you get to come.“

 

„C-come?“ Eddie frantically rasps. „Wan‘ make Master come! P-please!“

 

Richie laughs. Eddie doesn‘t know why. „Exactly, pet. That‘s all you have to do. Will you take Master‘s cock? Will you allow me to fuck your mouth like a good little toy?“

 

Eddie cries out when his clamped nipples are both pinched once again. „Yes, Master! Gon‘ be g-good! Good pet for you!“ There is a bit of rustling. The bed creaks, the mattress sinks down around Eddie‘s head, and he feels his Master‘s cock nudging his lips. Eddie takes it. He takes it all in, and he is grateful, so fucking grateful, that he gets to do this. Give Master pleasure. Taste the salty precum. Eddie is also grateful that he doesn‘t have to move. Richie really fucks his mouth. But he doesn‘t even gag.

 

For a while, there is nothing but creaking, swallowing the cock over and over again, and these sweet words that Eddie has been craving all day. „Good pet. Such a good pet. Take my cock like you were made for it, huh? Take it all, nice and deep. Feels so good.“

 

Eddie‘s pride couldn‘t be greater. He‘s a good pet. His Master is satisfied. His Master _comes_. He comes in Eddie‘s mouth, and Eddie takes all of it. It‘s hot, it‘s so much, it clogs him good, but Eddie swallows it all. It‘s what he was made for. When Master pulls away, his cock is dripping spit and cum all over Eddie‘s face and chest. „Such... such a good pet.“ Richie pants heavily. „Such a good... beautiful pet. Gonna make you come now. You wanna come, pet?“

 

 _Oh_ , Eddie just thinks. Master actually wants to make him come? But why? Sure, his cock is painfully hard. It desperately wants attention. His prostate is swollen and abused from the vibrator that has been buzzing away inside of him for such a long time. But Eddie is happy as it is, because Master is happy with him. Does he actually want to come now?

 

But then again, Master wants him to. And if Master wants his pet to come, well, that‘s what his pet is gonna do. So Eddie says „Master! Wanna come! Please!“

 

No more words are spoken. Eddie‘s cock is engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. The vibrator picks up speed. Eddie didn‘t even know it had a setting this high. He can feel it from his prostate, through his cock, and even in the tips of his toes. Everything down there is on fire.

 

Eddie babbles through his seemingly endless orgasm. „Master! Master! ‘m gon‘ be good! Good pet for you! Wan‘ make Master happy!“

 

And Richie is happy. He lets Eddie ride it out, eases him down from his mind-blowing high with his mouth and fingers. He lies down next to him when it‘s over, letting Eddie recover just long enough to slowly come back into the world of the living.

 

„Can I take the blindfold off?“ he asks carefully.

 

What? Eddie doesn‘t quite understand. Blindfold? _Blindfold! Oh, right!_ „Yes, Master.“

 

Richie slides it off. The light in their bedroom is dimmed to its lowest setting. It doesn‘t hurt Eddie‘s eyes in the least. And that‘s good, because the sight in front of him is enough to make his mind reel as it is. It‘s him! It‘s really him! Eddie‘s vision is blurred by hot, salty tears again. „Master!“ he cries.

 

„Shh. Shh. It‘s okay.“ Richie croons. „The scene is over. I‘m Richie. You‘re Eddie. You get that?“

 

Eddie doesn‘t. He looks at the face in front of him. Into those big, round eyes, puzzled.

 

„O-okay. I‘m gonna untie you now. Is that okay?“

 

„Yes, Master.“ Eddie‘s arms and legs are free. Finally. He probes them by moving a little. The nipple clamps come off too. Blood rushes back into the sensitive flesh, causing it to throb like it's been burnt. But only for a few moments. Richie places a few gentle kisses there, blowing at the saliva they leave behind to cool it down.

 

„Drink.“ Richie softly tells him, bringing up a plastic bottle of water to his mouth. Eddie gulps it down, until the bottle is taken away again. „Not too much. That‘s not good for you.“

 

„Yes, Master.“

 

„Fuck, Eds. Get over here, will ya?“

 

Of course, Eddie does as he‘s told. He knows he can be a good pet if he just tries hard enough. Like earlier, he straddles Richie, who is leaning against the headboard. „Sorry for being bad, Master.“ he mumbles. „Didn‘t do it on purpose.“

 

Richie murmurs „Eds. You gotta come back to me. I‘m really worried, y‘know.“

 

Eddie, face buried in the warm crook of Richie‘s neck, doesn‘t really get it. But that‘s okay. Master is here. He can sleep, and he‘ll be safe. A few happy tears still trickle down his cheeks when he drifts off.

 

* * *

 

„R-rich?“ It‘s still dark outside when Eddie opens his eyes again. And Richie is still awake, still in the same position, holding Eddie in his lap.

 

„Hey.“ His boyfriend coos. „Is this my beautiful Spaghetti Man I‘m talking to?“

 

„Peep peep.“ Eddie sighs. „How long have I been out.“

 

„Little over half an hour.“

 

„Not longer? Feels like a week.“ He coughs, throat feeling raspy and dry. „Water?“

 

„Sure, baby boy.“ Richie feeds him more water then. It helps, but Richie‘s presence is all he really craves now. He allows himself time to just enjoy this. The warmth of his embrace and the safety it brings. Nothing in this world is worth worrying about as long as Richie is holding him like this.

 

„Sorry I disobeyed you.“ he breathes out after a while. „I was a bad pet.“

 

„But the scene is over.“ Richie gently insists. „Eds, you know it‘s all part of the game, right? And you know that, no matter if you decide to be a good or a bad pet, you‘re always gonna be the best fucking boyfriend I could wish for. Did you have a good time tonight?“

 

Eddie feels something bursting inside. His body just can not contain the amount of love he is feeling. „So good.“ he half-weeps, half-laughs. „I‘m so wasted, Rich.“

 

„That‘s good. So we‘re gonna do nothing tomorrow, right?“

 

„Nothing at all.“ Eddie sighs. „Just have pizza in bed and watch TV.“ It‘s only then that he notices the TV is still running, volume so low it‘s more comfortable background noise than anything. „I‘m so tired, Rich.“

 

„Did you eat before I got home, baby boy?“

 

„Had something, yeah.“ Eddie chuckles. It‘s adorable, because he is absolutely sure Richie would drag him out of bed and force something down his throat. He would never allow Eddie to go to bed with an empty stomach after such an ordeal.

 

„That‘s good. That‘s good.“ Richie gently presses his lips to Eddie‘s forehead. „You can sleep. I‘m gonna stay awake for a while and just...“

 

„Just what?“

 

„Watch you. If you don‘t mind.“

 

Eddie smiles. Maybe he wets Richie‘s shirt with a few more tears. But he falls asleep quickly. Happy, content. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I'm gonna go change my underwear, if you don't mind.


End file.
